Brumak
Background Brumaks are huge monsters with extraordinarily thick hides. Perhaps the deadliest of all the creatures and species that comprise the Locust Horde, Brumaks are used by the more intelligent Locust as walking tanks, strapped with an incredibly powerful arsenal, then sent into the fray. Due to their sheer size and firepower, Brumaks can break through even the toughest COG defenses, and only the most powerful weapons on the battlefield are able to take them down. DNA analysis of Brumaks indicates that the Brumak was bred from smaller native apes by the Locust Horde.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty They often grow to about 15 meters in height (49 feet) and tend to weigh around 15,000 kilograms (33,069lbs).Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty Brumaks are deadly at close range, and they have also been rumored to carry energy beam cannons to kill at a longer range.Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty They also have been known to carry Drones into combat, as a transportation device. The Brumak's head resembles that of the Corpser, but its body has more in common with humanoids than spiders. The Brumak only has two eyes, though a number of glowing electronic eyes dot the helmets they are often equipped with. It is very possible these are all wired together inside to give the creature a much wider range of vision or perhaps part of the system that allows them to be controlled. The Brumak is very powerful, capable of pushing over an Assault Derrick with a single shoulder-shove. To stand in the Brumak's shadow is to stare death right in the face. These hulking war machines posses a deadly assortment of weapons, from wrist-mounted machine guns to over-the-shoulder rocket launchers. For any chance of survival against a Brumak, blast away bits of armor to reveal the soft, weak spots underneath. Armaments Several wrist guns as well as a large cannon mounted on its back are the Brumak's primary armaments. The wrist guns, in the ending cinematic of Act 4, have been seen firing a strange orange projectile that explodes like a tank shell. Interestingly, the Gears of War Art Book in the LE version of the game says "Rumors of Brumaks carrying Energy Cannons cannot be confirmed." In the PC fight with the Brumak, from start to finish, it does not use and appears to have no Energy Cannon. But this might be that Energy Cannons (with Imulsion most likely being a key factor in creation) are only placed on a few Brumaks. Brumaks toting these alleged Energy Cannons may appear in a follow-up. There has also been a rumor going around that the Brumaks with Energy Cannons are diggers, while the Brumaks with the chain gun turrets are soldiers. This would explain why there are so few records of Brumaks seen with Energy Cannons, however Corpsers have been digging for the Locust since before E-day, so the energy weapons might be used to cut through rocks that the Corpser can't. Appearances *Act 4 ending cinematic *Act 5 Gears of War PC *Act 1, 3, 4, 5 Gears of War 2 Notes The player engages a Brumak in combat in the PC version of Gears of War. Through several added chapters at the beginning of Act 5, Delta Squad is tasked with restoring power to the local sector of the city. Meanwhile, they are constantly stalked by a Brumak, where the additional chapters climax with the player fighting it. The battle sheds some light on how it is possible to disable this behemoth. The two mounted guns on the Brumak's arms are easily disabled with assault rifle fire. After this, the player must shoot the Brumak in its legs. This will cause it to hunch in pain for several seconds, giving the player the opportunity to shoot and kill the driver. Upon the drivers death, the Brumak enters a berserk mode, blindly attacking living and inanimate objects alike. Ultimately, the Brumak is killed by coming into contact with active power lines while chasing Marcus and Dom. Note: This level is only exculsive to Gears of War PC version, it's called "Jurassic Proportions". The Brumak also appear in Gears of War 2, capable of being fought as an enemy multiple times. In Act 1, chapter 4, while the player rides an assault derrick to the city of Landown, the player encounters 5 Brumaks in total, 3 of which they must kill in the same manner as the first game. However, as the player has a gatling gun turret available to them, the gatling gun can be used to kill the Brumaks by shooting at them in the face. In Act 1, Chapter 5, the player must protect their assault derrick from a Brumak by killing it using a locust mortar. Also the player gets to fight two Brumaks with the centaur and can kill them with the Reaver in act 5. In Act 5, the player is tasked with defending Jacinto from a vicious locust assault while its citizens are being evacuated. In Act 5, Chapter 2, the player must again use a locust mortar to kill 2 Brumaks. In Act 5, Chapter 4/5, the player is tasked with going to the hollow and making an opening in the cave ceiling through which the COG can drop a Lightmass Bomb that will sink Jacinto, flood the hollow with seawater, and eviscerate the locust. To do this, Marcus and Dom hijack a Brumak (the player controls the Brumak and uses its guns) and use it to quickly clear the caves and make their way to the Lightmass drop-point. However, when King Ravens arrive to pick up Marcus and Dom and drop the bomb, the bomb is lost. The drop-point, which is flooded with Imulsion, infects the Brumak and turns it lambent. The now-lambent Brumak serves as the game's final boss. Delta Squad kills it with an assault from the Hammer of Dawn and it explodes, sinking Jacinto and flooding the hollow, and thus ending the game. Trivia *The strange orange projectiles that the Brumak fires in Act 4 are not again used in the rest of the game, nor do they appear in the Gears of War 2 demo. This might indicate that it is a special Brumak or that because of the lack of them being in the game the developers didn't spend much time on the appearance of the missiles/shots. *Resemble Rancors from Star Wars but being even larger and more of a zoological war-machine than a monstrous animal. *In Gears 2, the player fights two brumak at once while driving the Centaur. They take 5-6 standard cannon shots to kill on normal, and fire at the player with bursts of large rockets. *After completing Tenuous Footing you get the Achievement Brumak Rodeo. *The manner in which the locust (and even gears) control such things is up for speculation. they have the manual dexterity to use weaponry which would indicate that they are at least semi-sentient but they are indiscriminant about who controls them. It is possible that a mind-control device is used to directly decide the brumaks actions. Reavers are a similar story but without the suggestion of sentience. *Though claims say only the heaviest weapons can bring down a Brumak, in Gears of War 2 Act 5: Aftermath during Desperate Stand the combine fire of all the Gears lancers, including Marcus, Dom and Hoffman will eventually bring it down References Gallery Image:Brumak1.jpg|Marcus Battling a brumak Image:Marcdom.jpg|Marcus and Dom battles a brumak Image:Brumak28.jpg| Image:Brumak3.jpg| Image:Brumak attack.JPG|'Brumak' as seen in the game Category:Locust Horde Category:Vehicles Category:Locust Horde